Talk:Season 2
Descriptions If the episode descriptions are the NBC press releases we MUST give credit.-- 23:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was noticing that most of the episodes are using the press release and didn't give credit to NBC. But aren't we not even supposed to use the press release for a description even if we give credit, because I thought it was considered copyright. 01:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, we really shouldn't put verbatim stuff on the wiki, although we're not the only ones.-- 01:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Comics Apparently the comic happens after the events occurred in . Should we add it just when it be released (May 4th)? ~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 07:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) *Source *Preview *Front cover Zauberbeist Is the Zauberbiest a new Wesen or a returning one, since the first mention is in and the first time a (half) Zauberbiest is shown is in ? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 05:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think we're kind of reserving judgment until we know more, like seeing a full Zauberbiest.-- 13:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Rosalee said that Zauberbeist is the term for a male Hexenbiest. I assume it's just the same Wesen under a different name. ::::For me, it is the same species as Hexenbiester, but each gender have an own name. (Like the cow and the bull, is the same species but the female is called cow and the male is called bull) Also I think that Rosalee was very clear ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix'']] (talk • • pictures) 17:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) DVD Release Has there been any talk as to when NBC will release the Season 2 DVD set after ? :It will probably be announced in the next 3 weeks or so. Last year the DVD release was announced almost 2 weeks after the finale, but NBC has started to announce release dates for other shows the last couple days and they've been set for August 13, so I'm guessing that's around when Grimm will be released. ::Oh and check this site for info. They're usually close to the first to report cover art and release dates. _____ Talks Season 2 should we put these videos put out on youtube and NBC.com on the website? I really think we should, but if they already are then i apologize for not knowing. Roacher27 (talk) 22:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I added them to the page since that's what they were mostly talking about. ::It would be appropriate for us to provide links somewhere to "like", "follow", "digg", etc. the various official Grimm channels for different websites. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Stub? What else does this page require to stop being a stub?Dragonfighter1 (talk) 21:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Good move, Ice. We tend to tab almost every new page as a stub (good idea?/bad idea?). There may be a lot of them that are not really stubs. Rough definition: A stub is a short page that we reasonably expect to get longer/more complete. Be BOLD.-- 00:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::One of the many things I plan on doing between seasons is expanding stubs or removing the tag from pages that no longer need it. I need to watch some of the earlier season 2 episodes because those pages need expanded.